


You Will All Pay

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Gen, POV Multiple, POV Second Person, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Ben is beset on all sides





	You Will All Pay

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1MW 2nd person challenge.

“Ben, you can’t come on this trip. It’s in a boring little room, and there won’t be any other children there. And the negotiations will be long and intense; you would have nothing to do.”

_You aren’t wanted. You’re an embarrassment. She doesn’t want them to see you. She needs to gain their respect; having you tagging along wouldn’t help with that._

“Sorry kiddo, the outer rim isn’t a good place for you. And for some reason things always seem to go wrong. At least, as long as this outer rim blockade is in place, things can always get a little too hairy. Next time, maybe.”

_You can’t help him. He doesn’t want you along, getting in the way of his smuggling. He has a reputation; you’re a weak child who would just provide ammunition for his enemies._

“You need a little more training before you will be ready to have an actual sabre, Ben. You haven’t quite gotten the hang of the sticks yet, but once you have you can progress. You need to focus more on your style.”

_You’re failing miserably. He’s got other students who are far better than you. Ones he wishes were related to him instead. He’ll pick one of them as his apprentice. You’re failing to live up to the family legacy. Your mother has better control over the Force than you and she’s never even trained._

“So, like, are you really the nephew of _the_ Luke Skywalker?”

_Even the other children cannot believe that you carry the Skywalker blood. She is only taunting you. Your grandfather ruled the galaxy; brought low only by a brief moment of weakness. No one will ever believe that his blood runs in your veins.”_

“Darkness in you there is.”

_They all see the darkness in you, even the ones beyond the grave. You can’t hide it forever; eventually they’ll all realize how weak you are. You should embrace it. Without the Dark Side you’ll never achieve your true power and prove to everyone how wrong they were. ___

__**”You will all pay.”** _ _


End file.
